


You're Still Mine, Right?

by NightFlare13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fiveya Week, Jealousy, Love Bites, Marking, Non-Graphic Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlare13/pseuds/NightFlare13
Summary: Five sees Vanya's coworker eyeing her up. Jealousy overtakes, leading Vanya to do the boldest thing she's ever done.





	You're Still Mine, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this is. Probably complete garbage, seeing as it's two days late and rushed, but I tried to do something a little more on the mature side because I've never done anything like that before, but I tried. I also don't know what the deal is with the spacing/paragraphs either :'( For Day 5 of Fiveya week.

Day 5 – Jealousy

“Who’s that?” Five asks with a sharp snap to his tone as he walks Vanya out of the building to lunch. He could just teleport them, but it makes her stomach go funny and gives her a headache sometimes so they just walk.

“Oh, that’s just Jay. We have desks next to each other, so we’re friends. You can take the scowl off now, Five.” She chuckles as she takes his hand.

“He was looking at you funny.” Five spits, Vanya’s gentle touch calming him just a little. He still wants to tear the head off anyone, friend or not, who would dare look at Vanya, _his _Vanya like that.

“What’d you mean? As I said, we’re just friends Five. Come on, you can get a coffee and you’ll be fine.” Vanya giggles.

“He was looking at you like he wanted you. Like he wanted to rip your clothes off.” Five snarls, honestly as Vanya picks them a booth and they settle into it.

“What? No, he isn’t like that. He started around the same time as me, so we’ve made good friends. Five, please don’t go and threaten him. He’s nice.”

“Fine. You’re still mine, right?” Five asks, more quietly this time, vulnerable. He gets like this sometimes, Vanya noticed. Going four decades with nobody to talk to, nobody to see, will do that to you. He always wants reassurance that she’s his, that she’s not interested in anyone else. Similar to how Vanya needs to know that he isn’t going to leave.

“Yours. I’m always going to be yours, Five.” She reassures, ordering him a large black coffee and a marshmallow donut, his favourite though he won’t admit it.

“Five. Please tell me what’s wrong, you’ve been acting weird.”

“Nightmares. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You have been tossing and turning a lot…I’m not going anywhere, you know that.”

“Yeah. I know.” Five says, his eyes glassing over a little.

“And I’m not interested in Jay, I promise. Just you. Always you.” Vanya whispers sincerely as he pops next to her, holding her so tightly it almost hurts.

* * *

Five sometimes leaves marks on her body at night. Normally on her chest or thighs, where they aren’t visible to anyone but him, but that night, Five is all over her neck and jaw, kissing and nipping and suckling on the skin. She doesn’t pay it any mind, she’s too focused on her thighs trembling in pleasure as he pushes her off that magical edge.

She’s half asleep in the morning as she applies her makeup in her dressing gown, not noticing the dark purple marks all the way up her neck and jawline, and one on her collarbone. She doesn’t notice Five’s smirk as she kisses him goodbye and heads out to work.

What she does notice is Jay’s wide eyes and avoidant stare at her neck as she sits next to him at work.

“What? Have I got something on my face?” she chuckles, pulling out her pocket mirror.

“Uh, n-no. Your neck-“ he starts nervously, getting Five’s message loud and clear.

“That piece of shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice them.” Vanya blushes, both furious and mortified at the same time. How many people have noticed the vampire like suck marks all over her neck and face?

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Jay mumbles, clicking away at the files they’ve been sent to work through.

“Oh, yeah, Five. I honestly had no idea I had these-“ She’s cut off by her phone ringing, Five’s caller ID appearing on her screen. She doesn’t step outside to answer, like she usually does, and takes the call at her desk.

“Hey babe, did you see my spare pack of chalk this morning?” he asks sweetly, with a coy tint to his voice that only Vanya would detect.

“Five, you absolute bastard! What in goddamn were you thinking leaving hickeys all over my neck!? I am going to kill you, you hear me! Do you know how embarrassing this is for me-“Vanya whisper shouts into her phone, seething fury.

“Is Jay there?” he asks, cutting Vanya off.

“What would it matter?”

“Is he there?” he repeats, cutting off the second wave of Vanya’s lecture.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter-“

“Jay, back off from my girl, please. As you can see, she’s taken.” Five shouts before hanging up. Vanya’s blush seeps under her shirt as she buries her head in her hands, possibly dying from mortification.

“I’m so sorry.” Vanya groans as Jay just murmurs a “It’s fine.” into his tea.

* * *

“And then he had the nerve to tell him I was claimed goods down the phone! I want to snap his head off.” Vanya seethes do Allison across the table. She called her to arrange their sisters night a few days in advance, not wanting to give Five the pleasure of seeing her come home with her anger worn off.

“Get him back,” Allison chuckles, taking a sip of her wine. Vanya hasn’t touched hers, too busy ranting to notice that she has a full glass of dry red in front of her.

“What’d you mean?”

“Get him back for it,” Allison repeats, “Put lipstick on all his best shirts, in places he won’t notice. Leave a lacy bra in his briefcase. Make him feel the same embarrassment you have.”

“I-I don’t know…” Vanya mumbles. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Well, has he hurt yours?”

“No, not really. I’m just angry. And completely mortified.”

“Then you won’t hurt his.” Allison reasons.

“I don’t know if I can leave a bra in his bag. It would embarrass me too much.”

“What, you’re telling me you don’t have some really sexy lingerie that you keep just for date nights? That would get him wound up on sight?” Allison teases, making Vanya’s blush turn beet red.

“I wanna keep that private.”

“Then tease him. Drive him completely insane. Lipstick on the shirt, skimpy pyjamas, etc. Don’t let him get any for a few weeks.” Allison suggests, as Vanya takes her first sip of wine.

“A few weeks?!” she chokes out, making Allison let out a little surprised noise.

“How often are you guys doing it?” she asks, laughing her head of in hysterics at Vanya’s impending reaction. “Damn, I was _not _expecting that one. Maybe a few weeks of teasing is the perfect revenge, then.”

“You’re probably right.” Vanya says softly, still thrumming with embarrassment.

“So, wear all your nicest lingerie, get yourself a sheer bedgown, drop things and pick them up in front of him. And if he tries starting things, sleep on the couch. Or make him sleep on the couch. It’ll work. Sister promise,” she laughs as they shake pinkies.

* * *

Vanya goes out shopping the next morning. Tight fitting shorts and fancy lingerie and the such. She’s never done anything like this before and it’s making her crazy, but making Five the same seems like fitting revenge for how pissed off she was yesterday.

On Friday night, she doesn’t kiss him before bed. She turns with her back to him in her skimpy silk pyjamas, as Allison said, and gives him a light peck before turning back around. Five makes a little grunting sound and spoons her a little in confusion, but Vanya just shifts her hips away from his and twists away.

He tries kissing along the still sore and marked expanse of her neck and shoulder, but she just pushes him off and ignores him.

“Vanya, talk to me,” he whispers. She almost caves. She almost turns around and kisses him deeply and tells him how much she loves him and how he’s forgiven because he didn’t mean to harm her, of course he didn’t, he’s just constantly worried someone else is going to snatch her up, but Vanya doesn’t. She stops herself and turns to face him.

“I’m not in the mood, Five. Maybe you should’ve thought twice before embarrassing me like that.” She turns back around and lets him hold her with his arms, his body heat still comforting.

She doesn’t change out of the silk clothing when she gets up on Saturday morning, instead picking up the cereal box and turning to the bowl cabinet, walking past Five and dropping it on purpose, bending down and giving him the perfect view of her lacey thong.

The act is driving her nuts. It’s so unlike her, and she feels like a complete idiot who is acting like a fool to annoy her man, but when she turns back around and sees Five’s eyes, blown black with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, she gets a little ego boost. Maybe Allison was right.

* * *

Their week continues as such. Vanya lets him hold her a little at night, but take it no further. One night he tries his luck and shifts his hips against her a little, only for her to grab a pillow and the fluffy throw cover and move onto their couch downstairs.

By Friday, Five is a live wire. He’s seriously regretting leaving all those hickeys, not only from all the red and pink smears on his shirts, but from the constant tease of her present in all her new tight and revealing clothing. He thanks God she doesn’t wear them out.

When she drops her bag and shoes at the door on Friday, he tries not to stare at her. He feels like some stupid teenager with no self-control. She doesn’t go and get changed like he thought she would, instead sitting on the bar stool just across.

“Are you done teasing yet?” Five groans, resting his head on his hand and pouting without realising it, making Vanya giggle.

“If you promise not to embarrass me like that again. No neck hickeys, okay?” Her dominant side is turning him on like mad and he cannot believe how easy she has him.

“No more neck hickeys,” he breathes against her neck as he lifts her up and carries her off to their bedroom.

* * *

“So? Did it work?” Allison asks knowingly on their next girls’ night.

“Like a charm. I feel kind of bad, now.” Vanya admits with a guilty look in her eyes.

“How come?” Allison asks, curious.

“He’s only possessive like that because he didn’t have anyone. And he doesn’t want to lose me. I feel like I punished him for it.”

“Trust me, you didn’t. You know he’d do anything for you. He’s completely whipped, girl.”

“I don’t know. I just feel bad.”

“You shouldn’t. How about I ring him now?” Allison laughs as she pulls her phone out, Vanya completely freaking.

“Allison! No!” she says loudly. Allison puts the phone back in her bag, still chuckling.

“V, there’s nothing wrong with your relationship. Like any guy, he gets jealous. He was probably right, too, your friend from work probably was giving you the eye and you didn’t notice. It’s a good thing. It means his eye isn’t wandering. I mean, how angry would you get if you saw some random girl looking Five up and down?”

Vanya hadn’t thought of that. She would probably have a similar reaction. In fact, she would probably want to mark Five up the same way. Now she feels even worse.

“I mean, you’re right. But he could’ve just, you know-“

“Put a ring on it?”

“What? That wasn’t what I was going to say at all!” Vanya exclaims, shocked.

“Well, he should. If he doesn’t want guys looking at you, he should put a ring on it. You’ve been together for years, Vanya. Maybe it’s time.”

“I was going to say he could just talk to me. We’ve never discussed marriage.”

“Well, if he’s going to get jealous like that, you should think about it."

* * *

“Five?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Are you going to marry me one day?”


End file.
